


That One Reassurance

by geethr75



Category: Batman vs Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, SuperBat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 03:52:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8148272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geethr75/pseuds/geethr75
Summary: They kiss instead of fighting





	

"Bruce, you have to listen to me!" But Superman could see that Batman was not listening, that in fact he was not even prepared to listen. His rigid stance and the hostility burning in his eyes attested to the fact that the other man was far too gone to listen to reason. Superman weighed his options. He could fight it out, but his mother was running out of time. And he didn't think that Batman would be so foolish as to pick a fight with him without a solid plan. Neither Batman nor Bruce Wayne was suicidal.

He had to find a way to make Bruce listen to reason. To calm him down enough. Right now, the adrenaline pumping through Bruce was not going to let him do anything else. And Luthor was probably banking on that as well. He knew he was running out of options. And Martha was running out of time.

A shock might do the trick, he reasoned. Bruce was raring for this fight and he had to jolt him out of his rage somehow. 

So he did the only thing he could think of.

He kissed Batman. 

Bruce was stunned by the kiss, so stunned that he opened his mouth without thinking. He had to think, but how was he to think when Superman was kissing him like his life depended on it? His arms came up to push the other man away, though he knew that it was impossible. But that only seemed to encourage the alien maniac into deepening the kiss. And God! Did he know how to kiss! 

So Bruce did the only thing that made sense. 

He kissed back.

Superman was the one to break the kiss, though Bruce did not know why. It was not as if he needed to breathe. Bruce was already breathless. 

"Bruce," whispered Superman, his forehead touching his and his fingers caressing the line of Bruce's jaw visible through his mask. "Bruce..."

At which moment, Bruce's brain started functioning again.

"You know," he said, his voice low.

"I've always known," murmured Superman, his finger touching Bruce's lips, his touch feather-light. "Super-senses, you know."

Strangely, the words did not make Bruce angry. He could hear the smile in his words and he chuckled. 

"You were saying something about Lex," he said, his voice husky. Superman's finger on his lips was quite distracting.

That reminded Superman of their situation. His hands dropped, but only to grip Bruce's elbows in a loose enough grip. The man could have broken away had he wanted to, but he didn't.

Clark straightened, his hands still on Bruce's elbows. 

"Luthor has my mother," he said, striving to calm himself. "He wants your head in exchange for her life. I need your help to rescue her."

Bruce thought of the Kryptonite spear, of the Kryptonite gas bullets in his gun. He thought of all his elaborate plans to bring down this alien. 

This man, who stood before him, asking for help to save his mother. That Lex had been playing them and that he nearly succeeded made him angry with himself. 

"All right," said Bruce. 

"Clark!" Lois came out of nowhere and came running to them, relief and anxiety and a lot more emotions that Bruce could not put a name to, on her face. "Clark!"

Clark released Bruce's elbows and turned to her, hugging her. She was hugging him like there was no tomorrow. And perhaps, she had believed it, thought Clark. 

She pulled herself free and looked at them both, "There's trouble back in Metropolis!"

Later, after Martha had been saved, after their fight with Doomsday, after Superman had sacrificed himself to take down Doomsday, Bruce remembered that kiss. Not with surprise or nostalgia or longing, but with a smile and a feeling of relief that Clark had known how to bring him out of his rage.

**Author's Note:**

> A what if fic set just before the fight sequence of Batman vs Superman.


End file.
